Ein Neuanfang Fanatsy,OC
by LadyMidnight22
Summary: Als Theresa in ihre erste eigene Wohnung zieht fängt ihr Leben erst richtig an. Sie lernt viele Menschen kennen aus vielen Fantasy Büchern und auch Serien und auch viele meiner eigenen Charaktere. Diese Geschichte soll das Leben eines Mädchens beschreiben das in eine Fremde Stadt zieht und sich im laufe der Geschichte immer weiter entwickelt. etwas sexuell und dramatisch
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leser und Leserinnen, ich möchte nur ein anmerken denn ich weiß wie nervig es ist wenn Autoren von Geschichten eine halbe Ewigkeit über Dinge reden die nichts mit ihren Geschichten zu tuen haben. Deshalb komme ich direkt zum Punkt, (ich hoffe dass das sich gerade nicht allzu unhöflich anhört), ich habe noch nie eine meiner Geschichten niedergeschrieben die ich mir aus Langweile ausgedacht habe und mache manchmal ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler ich hoffe ihr könnt mir dafür verzeihen;).

Desweiteren schreibe ich wahrscheinlich Geschichten sowohl über meine eigenen fiktiven Charaktere aber auch über andere die ich gerne mag von bekannten Büchern oder Filmen (meistens Fantasy). Ich denke ich hab euch genug gelangweilt und werde es jetzt wagen mir eine Geschichte auszudenken die hoffentlich irgendwie interessant ist. Danke dafür dass ihr euch dass überhaupt bis jetzt durchgelesen habt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Neubeginn

Es ist bereits später Nachmittag als Theresa endlich jeden Karton in ihrer neuen Wohnung stehen hatte. Sie hatte sich schon lange gewünscht alleine wohnen zu können und war glücklich darüber dass sie jetzt ihre Ruhe hatte. Nichts gegen ihre Familie, sie liebte alle Mitglieder dennoch wusste sie dass es jetzt an der Zeit war endlich komplett selbstständig zu sein. Natürlich würde sie es vermissen sie jeden Tag zu sehen und genauso stand es mit ihren Freunden, doch ihr größter Wunsch war ein eigenes Leben, weit weg von der ländlicheren Umgebung in der sie aufgewachsen war und in eine Stadt in der sie studieren konnte und sich ein neues Leben aufbaute. Sie kannte noch niemanden aber sie war sich sicher dass sich das schnell ändern ließ, sie war zwar eher introvertiert dennoch hatte sie mit den Jahren gelernt wie sie sich am besten in Gegenwart von anderen Menschen verhalten sollte, so dass genügend Leute mit ihr kein Problem hatten oder auch zu ihr kamen um sie um Rat zu fragen. Sie tolerierten ihre Stille wenn sie tief in Gedanken war oder die Trauer sie packte und kannten auch ihre andere Seite wenn sie jeden zum Lachen brachte um die Stimmung aufzulockern oder um andere aufzuheitern.

Theresa schaute sich um, goldenes Licht erleuchtete das Zimmer in dem sie stand, die Sonne begann langsam unter zu gehen. Es war ein mittelgroßes Zimmer in dem an einer Ecke eine Einbauküche schon miteinbegriffen war und mit einem großen Fenster durch das man hinaus auf einen kleinen Balkon kam. Die Wände waren noch weiß und der Boden aus Platten mit Holzoptik. Zu ihrer Rechten führte eine Tür in ein kleineres Zimmer aus dem sie ihr Schlafzimmer machen wollte und eine zweite Tür durch die man in ein kleines Bad kam. Zu ihrer Linken war ein weiteres Zimmer noch ein klein wenig kleiner als ihr neues Schlafzimmer. Sie entschied sich dieses Zimmer als eine Art Lesezimmer zu nutzen, denn Theresa liebte das Lesen und hatte eine ansehnliche Sammlung von Fantasybüchern, aber genauso auch Geschichts- und Biologiebücher und auch zu vielen weiteren Feldern hatte sie Bücher. Sie freute sich darauf alles so einzurichten wie sie es wollte. Das Geld dafür hatte sie sich in den letzen ein und halb Jahren zusammengespart indem sie parallel zum Abi arbeiten ging und dieses Geld sparte, viel hatte sie sich auch in der Zeit verdient in der sie nach dem Abi Vollzeit arbeiten ging für ein knappes halbes Jahr bis vor dem Wintersemester das sie nun besuchen würde.

Vielleicht würde die Zeit noch ausreichen dass neues Bett aufzubauen das sie gekauft hatte und so machte sich Theresa ans Werk. Den Kampf mit der Aufbauanleitung von Ikea gewann sie nach guten zwei Stunden in denen nur laute Musik ihr dabei half ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hängte ihr Handy an das Netzteil um es aufzuladen, zog ein Schlafkleid aus einem der Kartons und zog es an , versorgte noch schnell ihre zwei Kaninchen mit dem nötigsten für die Nacht und legte sich in ihr neues Bett, in kürzester Zeit war sie eingeschlafen .

Um sieben Uhr rappelte ihr Wecker, sie war motiviert ihre Wohnung weiter einzurichten und musste dies schnell tun denn Theresa hasste es ihre zwei Kaninchen in einen Käfig sperren zu müssen, allerdings wäre es sonst für beide zu gefährlich geworden. Somit stand die Reihenfolge fest in denen sie die Zimmer renovieren würde. Zuerst würde sie mit dem großen Raum anfangen, um dies machen zu können räumte sie alle Kartons in ihr späteres Lesezimmer und zwar in der Reihenfolge in welcher sie die Sachen später brauchen würde. Sie hatte ihre Möbel bereits größtenteils besorgt und musste sie nur noch aufbauen. Sie fütterte die Kaninchen und wechselte ihr Wasser, räumte die Küchenutensilien die sie mitgebracht hatte an ihren vorgesehen Platz und machte sich eine mentale Notiz noch in den nächsten Stunden was zu essen aufzutreiben, Theresa konnte die Instant Nudeln und Brot nicht mehr sehen. Sie schloss den Wasserkocher an das Stromnetz an, holte eine Tasse aus einem der Kartons die vor ihr standen und suchte die Teebeutel, die sie auch schnell fand. Der heiße Tee war eine Wohltat und obwohl sie das Brot nicht mehr sehen konnte trieb der Hunger es hinunter. Nachdem sie einigermaßen gestärkt war, machte sie mit dem Aus- und Einräumen weiter. Als Theresa fertig mit der Küche war, widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Mitte des Raumes. Sie rollte den großen Teppich aus den sie aus dem Lesezimmer nahm. Es war ein schöner Teppich schlicht, in hellem blau. Sie wollte gerade weitermachen und versuchen die Teile des Tisches zu suchen als es an der Tür klopfte.

**Das war mal mein erstes Kapitel. Wie findet ihr Theresa so bis jetzt? Keine Sorge die Geschichte wird schnell spannender und Fantasy Elemente werden dazu kommen und sie wird andere Leute kennen lernen. **


End file.
